1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to tray-type container apparatuses and, more particularly, to a container apparatus convertible from a shipping container having two or more trays into one or more display trays. The present invention is also directed to a method for forming a container apparatus convertible from a shipping container having two or more trays into one or more display trays for point-of-purchase sales.
2. Background Art
Containers formed of corrugated paperboard are well-known in the art, particularly for shipping consumer products. Traditionally, many of these containers have included single tray-and-tray cover designs for shipping articles of manufacture. However, such configurations require a separate tray and a separate tray cover for each unit or group of articles to be shipped, and thus, increase handling costs and reduce handling efficiencies. Additionally, prior art containers often require the use of tear-away strips or panels that are usually discarded after shipping. These containers typically expose torn or jagged edges, and thus, are not aesthetically pleasing to the consumer. Further, these containers do not maximize both physical and visual access to their contents.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a container apparatus that can easily convert a shipping container having two or more trays into one or more display trays for the containment and display of articles therewithin.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a container apparatus for shipping two or more display trays that reduces handling costs and increases handling efficiencies, while maximizing visual and physical access to contents, upon removal of a cover, without compromising containment integrity.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a shipping/display container apparatus with maximum stacking strength.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a container apparatus with a tray cover that also serves as a display tray header.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a container apparatus with a perforated tray cover that separates two or more trays into two or more display trays.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.